The Dress
by taciturnMasquerade
Summary: Nyo!RomanoxSpain After three years of being happily married, the attic is cleaned and Antonio finds Lovina's wedding dress. SpaMano fluffiness ensues!


Lovina's mouth was gaping wide in protest, her long hair flowing behind her as she was pulled up the stairs. "Bastardo! Let me go!" she cried out, addressing the overly excited man literally dragging her behind him.

He only glanced back for a second to flash her a dazzlingly bright smile. "You promised, Lovi!"

Having no way to deny that, as she did in fact promise, Lovina just yanked her wrist away. "Just because I promised you I would help clean the attic doesn't mean you have to drag me up there like a demon tomato bent on killing me is right behind us!"

The comparison only brought forth a laugh, as Lovina never seemed to be able to make her husband hurt or angry. For the three years they had been husband and wife, never once had he yelled at her or actually been offended by her words. She considered it a miracle that she had been able to find someone as kind and understanding as Antonio. Yes, he could be as annoying as hell sometimes, like now, but he loved her. That was more than enough to make up for any oddities she had to put up with on a daily basis as his wife. Not that she would ever tell him that...

Lovina surveyed the dim room she had been brought into. The only light in the top floor of their house was coming from a small window. The streams of brightness penetrated the dark and made the minuscule dust particles that hovered suspended in midair visible. Large piles of undefined objects lay haphazardly in random lumps all around. There seemed to be a layer of dust an inch thick coating everything, and Lovina wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why did I think it would be a good idea to help you?" she muttered grumpily.

Antonio gave her a teasing smile and poked her on the cheek. "Because you love me!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Lovina swatted his hand away and crossed her arms. "Not when you're forcing me to clean the fucking attic!" However, she could not hide the slight blush starting to rise on her cheeks.

"Just get to work, Lovi," Antonio murmured to her after pecking her on the lips.

Her face immediately flushed a bright red, but she turned away to hide it. Walking over to a stack of boxes, Lovina sighed. This was going to take a while.

Stretching up and bringing down the box on the top of the pile, she set it on the ground with a thump, sending dust flying. Coughing, Lovina swatted at the clouded air before kneeling down and picking up the first item in the box. _A photo album..._ she thought, and opened the pages, quickly flipping through them.

It became apparent that the pictures were from Antonio's childhood. All over were shots of a young, smiling boy, dark brown hair tousled and green eyes shining. Lovina let a small smile creep onto her face. It felt like she was seeing a part of Antonio she had never witnessed before.  
She paused at one picture that seemed to be a family portrait. Antonio stood in the front, his head looking slightly to the left, and it looked like he was laughing at something. Around him stood a variety of people, some old, others so young they couldn't even stand on their own.

Lovina was so enraptured by the picture she didn't even notice that Antonio had come up behind her.

"I remember when that picture was taken," he murmured, causing Lovina to jump and slam the photo album shut. Antonio wrapped his arms around her, still talking. "It was a family reunion, and my grandmother insisted we all took a picture together to remember the day by."

Lovina turned her head slightly so she could see him. "That must have been nice."

Antonio gave her a cheerful smile. "Si! It was."

Lovina shrugged his arms off of her. "So why did you come over here anyways?"

Antonio's entire face lit up as if he just remembered something. "Oh! Right! Look what I found!" he said, grabbing Lovina's hand and pulling her over to the opposite side of the attic, leaving the photo album lying dejectedly on the ground.

"You see?" Antonio asked, pointing. Lovina's eyes widened in horror and she turned her sharp tongue on her husband. "Why the hell did you want to show me that monstrosity, you bastard?!" The thing she was referring to was a dress, made of soft satin and with a gauzy wrap. It was designed to poof out at the waist, but it was pressed in a clothing bag, so it was completely flattened. The dress was a pure shade of white, and Lovina remembered it clearly from the day she wore it three years ago. The day she had gotten married. "You know I hated that dress!" she sent a glare in Antonio's direction.

He gave her a slight pout in return. "But you looked so pretty in it! I was hoping you could wear it again."

Flushing slightly at the compliment, Lovina turned her head away. "No. I hate that dress."

"Awww... Please Lovi?"

"No." Antonio wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. His touch was probably supposed to be soothing, but whenever he touched her, a shock ran through her nerves.

"Would you do it for me?" Lovina knew the answer, but she was too embarrassed to say it, instead choosing to stay silent.

"I'm not going to give up until you say yes~!" Antonio cooed in her ear.

Lovina crossed her arms in a defensive stance but muttered, "Fine." She actually did want to try on the dress when she thought of how happy it would make Antonio to see her in it. This just gave her the perfect opportunity to say yes.

As soon as he got her answer, Antonio let go, practically cheering. He reached up and unzipped the bag the dress was in with his long, skilled fingers. Those fingers were one of the many things Lovina loved about him. She would never admit it though. She didn't tell Antonio a lot of things. She was too embarrassed to be as romantic as he was most of the time.

Antonio interrupted her train of thought by holding up the dress to her. "Looks like it still fits! Time to put it on, Lovi!"

With a red tint on her cheeks, Lovina nodded and took off the clothes she was already wearing, dropping them on the floor and letting Antonio slip the dress over her head. The fabric was all she could see for a few seconds before the it fell into place on her body, draping her body in heavy material. She watched Antonio move around to her back and felt the sensation of a zipper being pulled up.

Having the dress on her made Lovina feel like it was her wedding all over again. She remembered the intense anxiety that had filled her stomach with butterflies. She could feel the happiness that had bubbled up inside that day, especially when she had seen Antonio waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Lovina lifted up her arm to study the partial sleeve there. It had beautiful patterns of beads covering it, and as she stared at them, Antonio's hand came into view, gently tracing the pattern. Lovina blushed at the slight touch, then turned to look at Antonio. "I'm going to go look in the mirror," she said, before lifting up the skirt of the dress and making her way down from the attic.

The train of her dress flowed behind her, making it impossible for Antonio to follow right behind. He could still see her though, and Lovina felt his bright eyes burning into the back of her head. Trying to ignore her erratically beating heart caused by the stare, she hurried to the bathroom and looked over herself in the floor length mirror. Antonio appeared in the reflection as well

"You look beautiful, Lovi," he said softly, a look of wonder in his eyes. She frowned slightly, analyzing her image. It was true that the dress complimented her curves in all the right ways and its white color brought out the tan shade of her skin, but was she really that beautiful to him?

"Whatever you say," Lovina murmured, turning her gaze away from the mirror.

"You really are beautiful. The most captivating creature I have ever seen," Antonio stepped closer to her, carefully avoiding the train of fabric lying on the ground at Lovina's feet. "Especially in that dress. It brings me back to when we got married! Do you have any idea how happy you made me that day? I was so nervous, I went over my vows so many times I accidentally memorized them!"

Lovina smiled, amused at the thought, then walked away while talking. "I remember that. You didn't even use your notecard."

"Fusososo~ I could still recite it now!"

A doubtful glance was given in return. "After three years? Highly unlikely. I'd like to see you try," Lovina sniffed, her nose pointed upwards slightly in a haughty position.

Antonio gave her a smile, the whiteness of his teeth practically enough to blind someone. "I will try then!" He pulled her into the living room where he stood in front of her, clasping her hands gently in his larger ones.

"Lovina Carriedo, our path hasn't been easy. You and I, we are the two that no one thought would ever work. The sweet ditsy Spaniard and the grumpy bad-mouthed Italian. But I don't care what anyone else thinks. I know the true you, the one that you only let me see. I know all there is to you, and I love every single bit of it. Every flaw in your eyes is perfection in mine. You, Lovina, are an angel in disguise, and will always come first in my heart. As soon as I set eyes on you, I knew you were the person for me, and now I will never have to let you go. I love you more than I thought was ever possible. This is like a dream come true, to see you standing in front of me today. Te amo, and I am proud that after today, I will be able to call you my wife."

Lovina looked into Antonio's eyes, her heart thudding painfully at the beautiful words. Only Antonio could do that to her, and those words had been exactly what she had needed to hear on the day of her wedding and now as well. "Ti amo, Antonio," she whispered softly, before kissing him sweetly on the lips. It was short, but like heaven.

When they pulled away, Antonio had a glint in his eye. "I now pronounce us husband and wife!" he said teasingly, before putting his arms around her and leading her in a dance around the room.

The expression on Antonio's face was so joyful that Lovina couldn't help breaking out in a smile. "We already are married!" she protested, but the words were instantly forgotten as Antonio dipped her and she started laughing.

"That sound is like heaven, mi amor! You should laugh more often," Antonio commented, causing a blush to form on Lovina's cheeks. As the dancing slowed to a halt, they ended up wrapped in an embrace, arms clutched behind eachother's backs.

"Maybe I will. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. But for now, I think we have an attic to clean."

Antonio's eyes widened. Apparently he had forgotten about the attic. "Oh! That we do! Very well, then! Let's go!" Before Lovina could react, Antonio scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style up the stairs. The Italian's protests were lost on him as he ran up the stairs, his laugh echoing cheerfully off the walls and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a state of pure bliss.

* * *

**This oneshot took me much longer than it should have to write it, but now it's finally done! ^_^ Please tell me if you liked it, and if you want to request a story, feel free to ask!**


End file.
